


The Ugly Sweater Party

by PatriziaNordsee



Series: Secret Santa drabbles for Love in Panem [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriziaNordsee/pseuds/PatriziaNordsee
Summary: The Hunger Games and all characters belong to Suzanne Collins





	The Ugly Sweater Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merciki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merciki/gifts).



> The Hunger Games and all characters belong to Suzanne Collins

This is my drabble to the prompt Ugly Sweater. 

Not beta-readed. All mistakes are mine. 

It is a gift for my dear friend the lovely, amazing @thegirlfromoverthepond who is a lifesaver. 

“Mommy, I found Rudolf!” Willow exclaims and runs into the gym where we have our primary school Ugly Sweater Christmas Party. So I go to put our coats and mittens away. 

Glimmer and Clove corner me right after I’ve left the wardrobe before I even get the chance to search for the three persons I want to meet. 

In front of me are Glimmer and Clove with all their ‘funny’ remarks and 'good advises’. 

“Oh my good Katniss. Look at you. Is this handmade. What is this supposed to be – a snowball? I would feel so humiliated to wear something ugly like this.” 

Usually I would have trouble to get a grip on my temper. But not today. Today I’m too happy to let them get to me. 

I try to think about an polite answer while I simultaneously search the crowd for a peculiar face. 

“No, Glitter, äh Glimmer, I didn’t get the message that we have to buy a sweater and no I don’t feel humiliated for wearing a handmade one. And it’s a snowman by the way.” I point to the orange colored carrot in front of me and the two black coals. I do have a black hat at the backside but I don’t turn around to show it. I want them gone to continue to annoy me. 

Through the gap between Clove shoulders and Glimmers 'Angel’s wings’ I espy my sweet little girl bouncing up and down in front of a little boy. Willow tries to feed a cookie to the prominent reindeer head up front Sams sweater. Where one reindeer is must be the older one nearby. 

Willow now starts to pet the reindeer’s antlers and Sam pushed his little belly forward. They are both so adorable. And when they met for play dates I knew they get along very well. 

Glimmer notices that she had lost my attention and shoves her face into my view. I must ask Peeta where Glimmer could have bought an Angel sweater like hers. Skintight silk, with a cleavage that shows more from her breast than a simple push-bra would. 

I must admit I’m a little distracted by her breast when she continues with her spiel. “Well, you could have bought a nice fitting sweater at the safer side of sears. In the children’s department.” She looks pointedly down my front. Ok, there isn’t much and some weeks ago it would have humiliated me, but not today. I feel my face heating up while remembering the attention these breasts got yesterday evening. And the evening before. 

I have to smile and start an escape to the left but got caught by Clove who has other ideas and graps my elbow. “This 'thing’ is handmade Glimmer. She must have wasted a lot of time knitting such a monstrosity.” 

I wouldn’t say wasted when I remembering my knitting lessons at Peeta’s house. His strong capable hands when I showed me how to use the needles or how to wind the yarn around my fingers. Sigh. 

Glimmer and Clove are so focused on me that they are surprised when suddenly a pair of strong masculine arms wrap around my waist. I smell cinnamon and cookies. A warm cheek presses against mine while a puff of warm air moves the hairs that came loose from my braid. 

“Well ladies, at least Katniss spent all those time with me - knitting. So I really wouldn’t say it has been wasted.” He wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me into his side while kissing my temple. 

Glimmer and Clove look dumbfounded at the bigger version of Sam’s reindeer sweater. We are standing so near to each other that it looks like his reindeer tries to eat my carrot. 

Only a man like Peeta can wear a reindeer sweater with a head and antler up front and a tail at the backside and look fabulous. 

end


End file.
